


Adrenaline and Instinct

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #95: “Music gives colour to the air of the moment.” ― Karl Lagerfeld, Absinthe, Scooter.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adrenaline and Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #95: “Music gives colour to the air of the moment.” ― Karl Lagerfeld, Absinthe, Scooter.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Adrenaline and Instinct

~ 

“No,” snapped Harry. “Absolutely not.”

Ron gave him a flat look. “Are you thick, mate? Snape’s being held by dangerous criminals. You think I’m letting you hare off alone in search of him?” 

Harry blinked. “But--”

“But nothing.” Taking Harry’s arm, Ron scooted him towards the Ministry’s lobby. “And if you sneak off I’m going straight back to Robards and tell him what you’ve done. You’ll have the entire DMLE breathing down your neck.” 

Harry growled. “Oh for fuck’s sake! Fine, come along, then.”

“So glad we agree.” Ron smirked. “Now, do you have any idea where we’re going, or are you just running on adrenaline and instinct?” 

Despite himself, Harry smiled. “What do you think?” he muttered, narrowly avoiding a pair of witches wearing the characteristic absinthe-green robes of senior healers. 

“Right. Winging it like always.” Ron sighed. “Hermione’s going to kill me.” 

“You don’t have to come,” Harry said as they reached the Floos.

Ron tossed him a scornful look. “Are you mad? She’ll kill me even more painfully if I let you go by yourself.” Pulling Harry to a stop, he clasped his shoulders. “Okay, focus. Concentrate on sensing Snape, then Apparate us to him.” 

Harry nodded, closing his eyes. 

All around him he sensed people moving, heard snatches of conversations. 

“...not sure that’s advisable--”

“...stop by the butcher’s on the way home--” 

“...music gives colour to the air of the moment--” 

Harry frowned. “This is distracting.” He opened his eyes. “I’ve an idea.” 

“Okay. Lead on,” said Ron, gesturing to an empty Floo.

When they landed in Severus’ flat, Harry tried to ignore the stab of distress seeing the destruction caused him. “Now I should be able to concentrate,” he said, closing his eyes again. 

It was vague, nothing specific, but he got the sense of north, of emptiness, trees. He clutched Ron’s arm. 

“You got something.” Ron spoke quietly. 

Harry sighed. “I hope so.” 

“Take us there.” 

Harry Apparated, bringing Ron with him, and when he opened his eyes he thought he’d landed underground. He staggered.

“Dark,” muttered Ron.

Suddenly, the darkness was punctuated by hex-fire and Harry, eyes wide, ran towards it. “I can feel him. This way! Severus!” 

~


End file.
